Friday the 13th part XIII Evil Resurfaces
by Chad is my dad 2169
Summary: Based on game but will have Tommy Jarvis. OVER 2,000 VIEWS? THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!
1. Chapter 1: Chad Kensington

Hello everyone!

So I came round to making a story (finally) and... well I just hope you like the first chapter that I have in store!  
Post reviews it'll really help out a lot and submit ideas, loads of minds are better than just mine on it's own.

Peace!

"Help me please, someone HELP ME", "HE'S COMING".

He woke up sitting up straight, he glanced over at the alarm clock hoping he wasn't late for the meet. "7:30AM" He sighed with relaxation, another 2 hours yet. He got up out of bed and walked across the room, he was bursting with excitement for what was happening today. He would be getting his results from the CTP (Counselor Training Program) hoping that he did well. He walked to the curtains and pulled them open. He could feel the warmth of the hot summer sun piercing his skin. He thought it best to change and took his pj's off. They were a rich gold colour which were his favourite pair. He thought of dressing his best so he put some blue boxers and white socks on. He then went over to some finely polished drawers and yanked them open he found some light brown trousers and pulled them over his legs. He walked over to his wardrobe and took out a Blue button down shirt and a Red sweater. As he finished dressing himself a blonde haired woman walked into the room. "Ahhhhhh there's my little Chaddy Waddy-", he cut across her "Don't you ever knock?". They looked at each other for a uncomfortably long time. The woman didn't seem fazed by this. "Awwww don't be like that darling me and your father are so proud of you", Chad felt slighty relieved his friends weren't here to see this. "Can we hurry? The programmers don't like to be kept waiting!" Chad walked past his mother and hurried downstairs. He found his father in the dining room reading the weekly newspaper. He heard him mutter "Filthy peasents" as he laid the paper down flat on the table. He looked up and saw his son looking his best for the day. He smiled and said "How you doing Son?", Chad replied with "I'm alright Father just going to get my breakfast and then pack", "We're proud of you son really proud", "Yes I heard" Chad walked into the kitchen which looked perfectly polished no specks of dirt or grime anywhere. He opened the cupboard grabbed a yellow old looking bowl and placed it on the side he opened a different cupboard (closer to ground level) and took out some lucky charms. He tipped some in, closed the pack put the pack back in the cupboard they came from and then opened the fridge. He grabbed the milk, tipped some in the bowl, put the milk back in the fridge and opened a drawer to grab a spoon. He rushed through the bowl put the bowl in the sink and hurtled upstairs, past his mother and into his bedroom. He found his suitcase on his bed, now was the time to pack.

So what did you think guys for my first chapter? I know it was short as hell but I was going to add a lot lot more but I had to have dinner so... yeah I hope you post some reviews and support me through this story it'll help out a lot  
with that being said PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2: The Meet

**We're back with another chapter today guys!**

 **So far I've only had one review (at the time im writing this) so here's what Kawaiichespin had to say:**

 **Kawaiichespin: OH MAH GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD A CHAPTER OOOOOO MAH GAWD ANOTHER STORY FOR MEH TO READ OOOOOH MAH GAWD CHADS IN IT**

 **Me: Yes indeed there'll be loads more characters and chapters for this story so stay tuned :)**

 **Just a quick note anything being published by me whilst a story (f.e this) is underway, it'll be a one-shot.**

 **Enough from meh here's another chapter:**

After finishing packing his supplies ( Trunks, Books, etc.) Chad went downstairs as fast, yet as carefully as he can. He watched the news with his mother and father until the time came to leave. He dashed out the front doors, followed by the family butler Garfield, and put his stuff in the trunk with the help of the butler. Chad glanced at his silver and bronze specked watch to see that it said "9.00 AM". He shuffled through his pockets and found his car keys. His car was a Audi A7 Sportback. He got in the car, waved goodbye to his parents, turned the car on and went to pick up his girlfriend and her sister. Chad drove for about five minutes until he turned into a modern looking housing estate. He pulled up next to "Number 8" and didn't even have to honk the horn for two sexy and attractive women to rush out of the door wearing the same clothes. The Cox twins, Tiffany and Tina were both wearing Pink loose fitted blouses and, as one of them turned to hug there single parent father, Chad saw that they were indeed wearing booty shorts. Chad wondered if they had kids coming with them, because if they are the booty shorts wouldn't really be suitable. Tiffany ran towards the car and squealed with excitement "Chad! Oh my god this car is so fierce", Chad grinned with no reply. Tina did a seductive walk towards the car holding both their backpacks. It didn't look like they packed a lot. Tiffany ran towards the passenger side and opened it with a firm pull. She then slammed the door and grasped Chad's leg. Chad blushed but failed to try and hide it. Tina got into the back, put the backpacks on the other seat and sighed. The twins put their seatbelts on and Chad pulled the car away from the drive. They had quite a nice and relaxing drive to the camp, they didn't really live far from it. Chad glanced at his watch, "9:20 AM". Throughout the car drive Chad and Tiffany sang songs that were playing on the radio. Chad loved hearing Tiffany sing. He found her voice beautiful. Tina didn't really do much, she just sat in a half hearted grump. As Chad got out of the car he could see loads of other vehicles there. He only recognized one and that was the black bike that his best friend Adam Palomino rode. He knew he had a thing for AJ Mason another one of the teens volunteering to be a counselor. Chad, Tiffany and Tina walked for about five minutes when they found a group of teens they all recognized. Amongst the group were Kenny Riedell, a young man that tries his best to help everyone he meets, Adam Palomino, who was rocking a Black leather jacket, AJ Mason a young woman who loves rock, Eric J.R Lachappa, the smartest of the bunch, he kinda had a thing for Deborah Kim, the bookish girl. Talking to each other were Brandon "Buggzy" Wilson, the jock who was dating Vanessa Jones, the athletic girl and Jenny Myers, the girl next door as people call her. Vanessa turned and pointed at the trio and screamed with joy. So did Tiffany and Tina, they ran over to each other and started to talk about fashion. Chad walked over to Kenny and Adam. Adam walked towards him and shook his hand. "Hey bud good to see ya, I was just talking to Kenny here about when you and the girls would arrive", Chad replied "Yeah well we had a good drive here singing songs and stuff", Kenny finally came into conversation, "Tina didn't look too happy", "Yeah I don't know why that i-" but before Chad could finish his sentence a deep voice boomed over everyone's voices "The results are in. You will collect your results when we call your name. First up is Chad Kensington". Chad gulped. He didn't think they would jump straight to the results. Chad found the urge to move and walked forwards.


	3. Chapter 3: The Results AKA the Arrival

**We're back with another chapter guys!**

 **So I was nice and gave you 2 chapters back to back!**

 **Enough talking on to the reviews!**

 **Kawaiichespin: I heard in the game update Tommy Jarvis is old.**

 **Me: Yes I heard that they made him look older and now he also has his own cutscene to each map. I'm still waiting for the swimsuit DLC doe :D**

 **Now onto the chapter:**

Chad picked up the pace and walked quickly to the desk, one of the programmers handed him a piece of paper. His results at last. He scanned the page and looked pretty crestfallen, he only did well in speed and luck. He glanced over his shoulder to see that everyone was watching him. He walked back to Adam and Kenny when "Jenny Myers" was called. Jenny looked pretty proud of herself as she finished reading her paper. She walked beck when "Tina Cox" was called. She looked happy when she finished reading. As she walked back "Adam Palomino" was called. The day dragged on with names like "John Coulson" and "Terry Almighty" being called. Finally at "4:47 PM" everyone got assigned to groups of 15. There were only 6 groups. In the main group were Chad, Tiffany, Tina, Jenny, Vanessa, Adam, Brandon, Kenny, Eric, Deborah, AJ, this other person called Rob Dier, and 3 others. They got assigned to Camp Crystal Lake, a camp with huge backstory about gruesome murders and violent deaths. It was pretty late when they arrived at the main lodge. Everyone helped to set up beds and help unpack. Kenny was talking a lot to Rob, they seemed to like the same stuff. Chad and Tiffany were going to share a bunk bed on the top floor together. As they headed up Adam succeeded in catching Brandon's attention and whispered under his breath to him "Somebody's gonna get dirty tonight". Brandon grinned at this and winked. Eric was sitting awfully close to Deborah, blushing a little. Deborah didn't seem to notice this and just carried on reading poetry. Kenny was talking to Rob about how he got head counsellor. "I think it's cuz I got 5's all round. Seeing as 5 is the halfway point I don't have any strengths or weaknesses". Rob didn't seem to speak but just simply rested his finger on his chin and nod. Jenny was playing chess with Vanessa. Vanessa made a big deal about Jenny wanting to be the black pieces. She was saying it was racist that Jenny wanted Vanessa to be the white pieces. Jenny instantly apologized and swapped colours with Vanessa. Meanwhile upstairs, Chad was talking to Tiffany how she was the best thing that happened to him and that he at least wanted to either make out with her or get in bed with her once this vacation. Tiffany said that she vowed the same thing but wanted to at least develop here first before they started anything properly. Chad said he understood and fell onto his bed. He would sleep on the bottom bunk. Chad picked up the courage to ask "Tiff, why did you and Tina decide to wear booty shorts today?", Tiffany turned round and said "Well I wanted to look my best today and Tina decided she'd dress the same as me so she could interest someone here", "Oh Tiff you look beautiful, you're the sexiest young woman alive". At this Tiffany blushed and grinned. "Oh you-" She ran up to him and hugged him. "You are the kindest person I've ever met Chad", At this Chad smiled and said "I swear I won't let anything happen to you. That's a promise", Tiffany drew back a bit and stared into Chad's blue eyes. Chad stared into her brown ones and blushed. Chad's length hardened a bit and touched Tiffany's groin, Tiffany looked down and blushed so hard her face turned scarlet. Chad's eyes widened and said " Tiff, what we said-", Tiffany cut across and said really fast "To hell with it" Tiffany pulled Chad's head closer to hers and her lips touched his. It was a rushing sensation, he never knew that kissing felt like this. He felt like he was dreaming. Did he fall back asleep in his bed and dreamt of the day? But it felt so real, it couldn't have been a dream. If it was he was sure he'd have woke up by now. Tiffany broke off and pushed Chad onto the lower bunk. Chad looked up and saw that Tiffany had took her blouse off. She had a purple bra with a cute little ribbon on the side. She fell on top of him and pulled him into another kiss. Chad's length hardened even more. Was he and Tiffany gonna do it. As Tiffany undid one of his buttons a knock on the door broke off their privateness. "Tiffany?" came the voice of Tina, "Are you in there?" Tiffany broke free of their kiss and rushed over to put her blouse back on. "YEAH I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND". She finally put it back on and opened the door. "Hi Tina", "Is Chad in there?", "Yes why?", "Because Eric wants him for a sec". Chad looked surprised, Eric didn't really seem interested in him, why did he all of a sudden need him? Tiffany looked at him with a confused expression, Chad got up from the bed and as Tina started heading downstairs Tiffany grasped his arm and said "I'll be up here" with a smile on her face. Chad headed down and asked Tina where he was. "He's in the kitchen" she replied with. As Chad made his way to the kitchen he heard a rustle outside, he turned to face the window and looked out of it, he saw a black shoe and as quickly as he saw it, it moved further into the woods. Chad blinked then shrugged and made his way to the kitchen.

 **You know how earlier on in the chapter I said that in the group with the gang were 3 others. Well those characters can simply be YOU! Post a review about the story and if you want to be a character just add that you want to be one in the review the first 3 to ask will be characters also give me the names of the characters in the review too.  
I shall see you in the next chapter where I will answer reviews and tell every reader who are the 3 characters.**

 **Peace out**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

**Hello readers,**

 **I might be only writing one chapter tonight so don't get excited for another one back to back. Also there might not be another chapter for either a week or 2.**

 **Here's the character results**

 **No one else asked to be a character by 3:00 PM so i'm just going to make the other 2 up.**

 **They are called Paul Prescott and Emily Vincent.**

 **Along with them 2 are Kawaii who's an athletic female.**

 **There were no reviews for chap 3 (as im writing this) other than Kawaii asking to be in the story so buckle up here's another chapter:**

Chad walked into the kitchen trying to forget what he saw. As he walked in he heard a soft nerd voice coming from the corner, "Hello Mr. Kensington", Chad saw that Eric showed himself and that he had a face that was telling him to help him. "Hello Eric. What do you want?", "Well do you know that I've kinda got a thing for Deborah", Chad glanced to his left and saw Deborah sitting peacefully reading a book. The cover said "Guide with how to ignore annoying classmates and make them stop" Chad turned his head quickly back to Eric and said "Yeah, we all do Eric", Eric looked a little surprised and replied "Well I thought you could help me to get her to like me, seeing as you've got yourself a girlfriend", Chad thought of this. What did he do to get Tiffany to like him. He supposed that he dressed smart and was attractive. "Try to dress smart, develop with her, ask her questions you know, talk about stuff she likes". Eric looked happy after Chad stopped speaking and said "Thank you Chad you are a great help", "Don't mention it Nerd". Chad then walked out the room when he saw Adam, Kenny and Rob all drinking pints of beer and whiskey. Adam saw Chad and walked drunkily towards him. "Heyyyyyyyy bro we wassss talking bout when you'ddd come dooooooown", "Jesus Adam how much have you been drinking", Adam looked a bit confused and started counting, "1,2,3... I've lost count maaaannnnnn". Adam then started coughing and spluttering. Chad took multiple steps backwards which was very thoughtful because at that very second Adam threw up all over the floor. The commotion that followed was loud enough to even break Deborah's concentration. "Jeez we need to get this guy up" said a young fit looking man called Paul Prescott. He helped Adam up with the help of his girlfriend Emily Vincent, who was dressed in a dark blue cardigan and wearing cargo coloured shorts. "Up we go" she said. Adam threw up again, this time his vomit was a dark yellow and red colour. "It's ok everyone, go back to what you were doing" said Kenny. Apparently Adam called Kenny and Rob round after he drank quite a lot. Kenny and Rob were on their first drinks when Adam threw up. Tina was eating a sandwich and after Adam was took out the room she placed it back on the plate and left it there. Chad went back upstairs and went back into his and Tiffany's room. He found Tiffany with a woman he didn't know. Chad walked a bit further into the room and Tiffany saw him. "Hey Chad, by the way if you were wondering this is Kawaii", Chad looked again at the woman and found that she was wearing jogging bottoms and a green vest. "Kawaii this is my boyfriend Chad" Chad walked over to them and sat down alongside Tiffany. Chad said "Pleased to meet you Kawaii", "You too". Kawaii looked at the both and said "Well I best go now, it was nice meeting you Chad". She then left the room and silence fell. Chad looked over at Tiffany and saw she was looking at him way before he knew. A smile spread on her face as she said "Tomorrow, me, Kawaii, Tina, Vanessa and Jenny were going to head down to the beach and have a swim. Would like to come?" Chad thought for a second about this. He thought it would be a great plan and that it would make their relationship even stronger. He answered her question "Of course I will babe, i'll also bring a few guys down", "Sounds like a plan then". There was silence where all Chad could hear was a woodpecker pecking the window. Tiffany got up and said "Well I'm gonna get my pyjamas on, is it alright if I do it here?". Chad blushed for a second and stuttered "Y-Y-Yeah sure" Tiffany grabbed her backpack and pulled out pink pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt that had MUFFIN written over the front. She then began undressing herself but put her pyjamas over her underwear and bra. Chad said he'd get in his pj's. He grabbed his trunk from underneath the bed and opened it. He grabbed a pair of blue and red striped pyjams and started to undress himself. About a minute and a half later him and Tiffany were both in their pyjamas. Tiffany said she was going to go to bed and went onto the top bunk. After a few minutes Chad decided to go to bed too. Within a few minutes both of them were fast asleep.

Chad was having a weird dream, everything was dark and he could see blood all over the floor. He turned to his left and saw that there was someone lying on the floor. They were lying flat on their front and were covered with blood. Chad walked over to their body and pushed them with his foot onto their front. Chad gasped as he saw the body's face. "No this isn't real it can't be", then Chad heard screams behind him, "CHAD LOOK OUT HE'S BEHIND YOU", Chad was too busy looking at the body to even care about what they were saying. Then he felt his stomach sting painfully, he looked down and saw the blade of a machete protruding through his stomach. With a firm pull the blade came out of him as he fell down to the floor, de-

"GAHHHHHH!". Chad found he was breathing heavily and that he was lying in a bed, his bed. Chad wiped the sweat off his face and looked around the room. No dead bodies, no creepy beings, nothing. Except for a young woman with a black t-shirt and pink pyjama bottoms sitting on the edge of his bed. Tiffany had a worried expression and had a tear trickling down her face. Chad felt upset seeing Tiffany tear up. Tiffany didn't say a word as she rushed forwards and pulled him into a tight hug. "Chad, are you ok?", Chad felt a rush of relief being in the arms of the love of his life. "Yeah Tiff I'm fine", Tiffany realeased her grasp and looked a bit happier. Chad had the urge to ask her a question. He couldn't hold it in any longer, "Tiff, will you sleep with me?", Tiffany almost leapt with joy of being asked this and screamed as quietly as she could "FUCK YES!". Tiffany immediantly shifted herself next to Chad, pulled the covers over her and rested her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep within minutes and Chad didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

 **There you go guys another chapter.**

 **If id don't come round to making another chapter today i'll see you guys soon with another chapter**

 **Buh bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Preperation

**Hello again my friends and welcome to another chapter in SirBartholomew21's F13 World!**

 **So far (as im writing dis) there have been no reviews for chap. 4 other than The Almighty Biggie Cheese (im a huge fan) asking to have his character in the story. The new character who is taking he place of Paul Holt is Marco Daniels. Here is a few details:**

 **Clothing: He wears plaid shirts that vary in color, blue or black jeans, and black sneakers.**

 **Likes: Anime, Movies, Rock Music, Japanese Folklore, Video Games, Humor, Memes.**

 **Dislikes: Bad Movies, Racism, Sexism, being a pushover, his height.**

 **Friends: Kenny Riedell, Tiffany Cox, Deborah Kim, Eric LaChappa, Brandon Wilson, Jenny Myers and Adam Palomino**

 **Enemies: Chad Kensington (To an extent)**

 **People he likes: He likes people he can at least tolerate.**

 **Persona: He's kind, very humorous, quiet, and has an odd obsession with Japanese folklore, with his favorite being the Blue Demon. He seems to have confidence issues, as he's usually shown to be a pushover and weak. He's very stubborn, and if he is pushed to his limit, he might snap back at a person who's harassing him, usually with something like this with a red headed b***: "How many times did you have to sleep with the jocks to get where you are?" or "Your hair is as red as your football sized v***". It may be much, but'd be cool. He mainly dislikes Chad for his rich lifestyle, but there are times he puts his feud with him aside. He's also incredibly smart, and thinks outside the box a lot. He's additionally the guy who knows when to take risks and not to, especially with girls. This caused him to become one of the more trusted males within the camp when it comes to females.**

 **Type: He has a super soft spot for Asian chicks, making Deborah desirable for him, however, his main crush is Tiffany.**

 **History: He originated from Ireland, and kept some of the Irish heritage alive, but growing up while watching Anime and actually going to Japan and watching some Japanese films there caused him to fall in love with Japanese culture. He came to the school after moving from Michigan.**

 **Other: None.**

 **(Paul's original girlfriend will now be single)**

 **And there you have it, Marco Daniels, the new member of The Horny Teenagers That Do Horny Teenager Stuff (THTTDHTS (that was long)).**

 **Enough chatter here's another chapter:**

Chad woke up in bed, relief swepped over him as he saw it was morning. He looked to his left and saw that Tiffany was not there, Chad looked a little confused, wondering where she might be Chad got up out of bed and decided to get changed. Today he wore a green T-Shirt that said "Being Rich is key for getting a Bitch", beige shorts and white sneakers. He went out the room and walked downstairs, he could hear something coming from the living room. He put his ear close to the wall and concentrated on listening, he could hear two female voices. "I swear if Chad wears some speedos today I am totally going to stare at this as-" , WHAT!", "HOLY SHIT". Chad peered around the corner to see Jenny Myers in a plain white T- shirt and Orange jeans. "Ummmm Chad" came the voice of Kawaii, "I think that Jenny here was just joking, girls talk about stuff like this all the time", Chad, with his mouth wide open, looked back at Jenny to see her nodding slightly funny with a worried grin on her face. "Whatever, any of you guys seen the gang?", "Yes they were just outside playing a few games of truth or dare". Chad took this as an opportunity and dashed to the door, yanked it open and looked frantically around for any signs of people. He saw Kenny, who was wearing a white striped shirt and camoflague shorts, was doing the hokey pokey around a fire place. Chad ran over to see if he missed anything else and saw only Deborah, Eric, Brandon, Kenny and a guy named Marco, who gazed at him with a disapproving face. He could see that Marco didn't really like him. He looked over at Eric and Deborah who seemed deep in conversation with each other, Chad grinned at this knowing that his advice to Eric worked. Kenny turned around and saw Chad with a nice smile on his face. "Hey buddy, good to see ya, I'm pretty sure you've met Marco haven't you", Chad hadn't had a conversation with the guy yet so he didn't really know if he could trust him. "No Kenny I don't know him, but i'm pretty sure he's good friends with Rob" , "You're dang right I am, listen Chad, i'm not trying to be mean or anything but I don't really trust you. You seem like a nice guy but I don't really like wealthy people, or the shirt you're wearing now". Chad seemed a little upset about this but understood. "Yeah I understand Marco, i'll try my best to leave you alone but i'll also try to help when the time comes", "Yeah thanks". Chad walked over to a folded chair, unfolded it and placed it next to Eric. Eric seemed pleased when Chad came to sit down, "Hello Mr. Kensington-", "Please call me Chad, there's no need to be polite Eric, it's fine.", "Ok Chad, I just want to say, thank you so much for the help. I've asked Deborah on a date tonight and she said she'll come.", "Excellent, well done Eric, I hope it's successful", "Thank you Mr.- I mean Chad for the help", "Don't mention it bud, anyway have you seen Tiffany?", "Oh yes she went down to the beach with Vanessa and Tina", "Thanks". Chad got up and walked south towards the beach. About a few minutes later he saw three people sitting down on the sand watching the water tickle their feet. Chad walked over and caught Tiffany's attention. Tiffany ran on over and hugged him, "How's it going honey? Fine?", "Yeah just fine, thanks for last night, staying with me and all, you're a really cute sleeper.". At this Tiffany pulled away, held her hands behind her back and twirled her foot on the same spot. "Awwww it was nothing, just trying to make sure you were alright", Chad smiled and asked "We still on for the swimming party tonight?", "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. What chu wearing?", Chad tapped his finger on his nose "Secret". Tiffany grinned at this and said "Well I best be going, i'll see you later then handsome", "Yeah, bye babe". Chad turned around and saw a man with black hair and a red plaid shirt open his mouth and run off. Chad shrugged and continued his journey to the lodge. A few minutes later he arrived at the lodge and saw that only Deborah remained where everyone were quarter of an hour ago. He walked past Deborah and went into the lodge. As je got in he saw Marco watching Naruto on the flat screen TV. Kenny was making pancakes, Jenny and Kawaii were speaking and Eric was playing Final Fantasy VII on his PSP. Chad sat down in the living room as Kenny walked over and sat next to him with a plate full of pancakes. "Pancakes?" he asked, "Only one" Chad replied. Kenny handed him one and he eat it really fast. He only just remembered that Adam and AJ were missing. "Hey Kenny, did you see where Adam and AJ went?", "Yeah they just went shopping", Chad felt relaxed hearing that they were indeed fine. Chad got up and walked into Brandon who was still in his pj's. "Whoa, watch where you're going fella" said Brandon. He was barely audible over the TV which was blaring with crashing sounds and stupid effects. "MARCO TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" Kawaii shouted. Marco turned around glaring and turned the volume down 3 percent. It was quieter but still loud. "I'ma go get changed" said Brandon. Brandon turned around and walked back upstairs. Chad decided to go back upstairs and went in his room. He lay down on his bed and decided to go for a kip.

"NOOOOOO!", "HELP ME PLEASE ANYONE!", "HUAAAHHHHH". After the scream Chad could hear someone choking, he ran towards the noise and saw to his horror, Kenny Riedell pinned to the wall bleeding to death by the slash across his throat. Standing high above him was a man that had his back to him. His skin looked rotten and old. He was wearing a black moss covered jacket complete with blood sprayed all over it. The man turned holding a machete and stared at him, he was wearing a white hockey mask with red chevrons. The man ran straight towards him and clutched his throat. Chad had no time to react because the man was so fast. Chad was pinned against the wall, he was struggling madly to get free, he was punching and kicking the man with all his strength. But then he saw the man clutch the machete tightly and rammed the blade against his jaw.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chad was scrambling across the floor knocking everything. He looked to his right and saw Tiffany dressed in a two piece and looking very sexy. Chad gazed at her longingly, she was doing the same. She then broke off the silence with "Chad are you alright? I hope you are, that's the second time now", Chad wiped the sweat off his face and said "I'm fine" very quickly. Tiffany smiled and asked "Do I look nice?", Chad answered immediantly. "You my baby, always look nice". Tiffany grinned and said "Thanks so much Chad, I'm so proud that you're my boyfriend, Anyway I think ill leave you to get changed. By the way you've been sleeping for hours, did you know that?" Chad looked at his watch and saw that he indeed dis sleep for hours. It was 6:30 PM. Tiffany left the room and left Chad on his own. Chad found his suitcase and rummaged through it to find what he needed. He found what he was looking for. Plain black speedos. He took his clothes off and put the speedos on. He checked himself in the mirror and though that he himself was looking good. When he opened the door and walked downstairs he saw that no one was there. He knew that they were all at the beach and set off there, feeling proud of himself in his black speedos and also wondering what the night would bring.

 **There we go guys another chapter for y'all I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review it'll help out a lot.**

 **As you can see I am basing this beach party on the swimsuit clothing pack and it's trailer. I hope you'll enjoy it as I sure will as im writing it.**

 **I'll see you guys when I can BUH BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: He's back to kill

**Hello there adventurers, come one come all to another chapter,**

 **We have the last character joining in to the group and that is Patrick Sanders. Here is some stuff about him:**

 **Kind, Cheerful, goofball, sneaky, cute LOOK: Black hair, brown eyes, wears skinny jeans and a trendy emo top, skin is kinda olive STATS: Composure 3, Stealth 8, speed 5,stamina 4, Luck, 8,repair,9. DETAILS: name is Patrick Sanders and is a very sweet loving guy until he has to fight for his life he will do anything, ANYTHING. so ye btw he aka me is 17 years old.**

 **Welcome on in Patrick,**

 **Next up are reviews, I had 2 on one chapter (FINALLY):**

 **Kawaii: Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii DONT KILL SENPAI**

 **Me: *shakes uncontrollably* FINE I'LL HAVE A DEATH VOTE AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER AFTER THE FIRST DEATH!  
** **  
Biggie Cheese: Nice, but I recommend spacing the paragraphs more...**

 **Me: Thanks for the tip and i'll try my best to space dem.**

 **ENOUGH FROM ME ROLL IT:**

Chad walked onto the beach, he could see most of his friends wearing swimsuit costumes. He saw Deborah and Eric sitting with their feet in the water. Deborah was wearing a one piece and Eric was just in a T-shirt and Shorts with Hawaiian printing. He then looked over to the campfire and saw Tiffany in her two piece, Vanessa in her yellow one piece, Tina in a pink one piece and Jenny was wearing a navy and white striped/star two piece. Chad saw Buggzy in the lifeguard tower wearing a yellow life guard vest and shorts. Kenny was wearing red trunks and Rob was wearing blue trunks. There was no sign of Marco, Patrick, Kawaii, Adam or AJ, Chad wondered where the four were. He knew Adam and AJ were probably somewhere together and that Kawaii always seemed to be staring at Marco for some reason. Chad pushed these thoughts away and walked forwards. It wasn't long before Tiffany turned around and (to Chad's delight) saw her jaw drop in seconds. Following her jaw were Tina's, Vanessa's and Jenny's. Chad grinned and flexed. He could feel all of the woman's eyes staring at him, he then stopped flexing and saw that Kenny and Rob were both on the floor screaming and crying their eyes out laughing. "Yeah, as if you guys can do any better", Kenny immediantly stopped laughing and got up looking smug. "Fine then, how about a flexing competition?", Brandon and Eric both looked down at the ground smiling. Chad replied "You're on". It seemed that only Chad, Kenny and Rob decided to do the comp, first off was Kenny. Kenny flexed showing his average muscles, Chad was next and got many cheers from the girls (besides Deborah) and last off was Rob. Chad thought it a little weird how Rob wanted to do something like this, usually he was quiet and just listened, Chad didn't even have a conversation with him. Rob flexed showing some puny muscles. All of the girls booed and hissed, Rob looked down sadly as if the girl he loved so much rejected him. Chad felt a little sorry for him, it wasn't his fault.

He then heard something rustling in the bushes, and Rob was heading towards it! Chad screamed "ROB! LOOK OUT!", but it was too late, a pig splitter was lodged straight into Rob's face, Jenny was near him at the time and screamed as Rob's blood sprayed all over her. Everyone but Chad ran all over the place in different directions, Chad was froze with fear, a man stepped out of the bushes. He wore a dirty hockey mask, there was a hole in the hockey mask that was shaped like it was there because of an axe, dried blood was around the hole, he was wearing a green shirt covered with mud and slime and dirty gray trousers. The man was taking out the pig splitter from Rob's dead body (which was twitching uncomfortably) and turned to face Chad. It was at this moment that Chad realised the legend was true. **JASON VOORHEES** had returned and was on his way to kill once again! Chad's body decided to work again and he ran off screaming.

On the other side of the camp, Kawaii and Marco were taking a stroll in the woods, everything was quiet. Kawaii said "It's nice taking a walk with you, everything feels like a dream", Marco noticed that she was indeed flirting and decided to say back "Is that so?", "Oh yes it does my Marco", Marco blushed and stopped walking, Kawaii did as well and did a seductive pose. Marco looked left and right and said "Listen Kawaii, it's not that I have anything against you but I haven't really thought about me and you", Kawaii immediantly replied, "That's fine, you can just think about us now", Kawaii walked over and put her face really close to Marco's, "Have you ever made out with someone?" "I don't really think this is ness-", "HAVE YOU?, "ummmmmm no", "Have you thought of?", "What's with the ques-" "HAVE YOU?", "uhhhhh yes?", "Do you want to?", "Maybe?" "That's not a no". She had a evil grin across her face which Marco didn't take as a good sign, she then pulled him into a violent kiss. Marco didn't seem to want to pull away, he heard something rustiling in the bushes in front of the two.

Marco opened his eyes to see Jason with a throwing knife ready. Marco pulled away and shouted "LOOK OUT!", Marco swivelled in front of Kawaii like a shield, his back facing Jason. Jason threw the knife and struck Marco in the back. "GAHHHH", "MARCO!", "KAWAII RUN", "NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!", "GO!". Kawaii did as Marco told and ran away. Jason made his way towards Marco and lifted his machete to strike, until Patrick came out of nowhere and smacked Jason in the side with a baseball bat. Jason fell over and was motionless on the floor. "Here, come on", Patrick helped Marco up. "Thanks", "Now we just gotta get that thing out of you", Patrick tugged hard on the knife, "FUCK, that hurts", blood spilled out of the wound, "At least it's out", "Yeah, I'm Marco by the way", "Patrick Sanders, nice to meet you", "I know that guy, he's Jason fucking Voorhees", "I thought he was a myth" , "We gotta go, he won't stay down for long" , "OK". Seconds after Marco and Patrick ran in the same direction Kawaii went. Jason sat up, shook his head, picked his axe up and got up, running in the direction the three went.

 **Another chapter for you guys, hopefully you liked your intro Patrick,**

 **Votes are now open as to who will die next,**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Tiffany Cox, Eric Lachappa, Deborah Kim, Tina Cox, Brandon Wilson, Vanessa Jones, Adam Palomino, AJ Mason, Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Kawaii, Marco, Patrick, Tommy Jarvis (Can't be voted for yet),**

 **Dead: Rob Dier (Pig Splitter to face)**

 **I'll see you guys with another chapter or two this weekend, I write a lot on weekends and I also don't have homework (YAY).**

 **Buh Bye**


	7. Chapter 7: The killing's kick off

**Hello guys, welcome to another chapter**

 **Before the reviews I wanted to say that I am excited for the 28th of September, the reasons:**

 **1\. It's my birthday, it's my birthday, ima spend my money,**

 **2\. It's patch day for F13 game meaning we'll get stuff and things.**

 **So yeah 12 days left, 1 review and 1 PM regarding who'll die next, I do not want to show as it'll be a surprise,**

 **Also as you might know already for this story I've used The Final Chapter Jason seeing as he's coming to the game (SO EXCITED),**

 **Onwards to another chapter:**

Adam and AJ were having a good time in the main lodge, reminiscing about when Adam had tried to hit on a woman that was older than he was, nobody told Adam that she was married and Adam had to suffer a good ole fashioned kick in the nuts. It was only them two now that didn't know that a masked lunatic is on his way to murder everyone, Adam and AJ were having fun all day, messing about at the lake, cooking dinner with each other and now it was night, when they were getting sleepy. They did all this stuff in a day and still weren't together, Adam didn't think that it was good enough that they stayed friends, he thought they should be together, AJ liked Adam too but she wasn't thinking that they need to be together, it would be nice to but they didn't need to.

AJ was getting tired, she put her head on Adam's shoulder, Adam went to put his arm around her but- "Adam, I'm bored", Adam thought to himself, what could he do to make her feel better, have you-know-what with her? But no it was too soon, sleep with her? No sleeping isn't fun. What could he do with her? He decided to fuck it and ask her what came first to his mind, "AJ", "Yes", "Do you know that I like like you?", She sat upright at this and said "Well it was kinda obvious, I mean I caught you staring at my ass once", Adam blushed and said "Oops", "No Adam it's ok, well I mean, I kinda like you too", "So are you saying we should do it somewhere?", "No *sigh*, haven't you ever watched a horror film? You have sex, you die! You split up, you die! You say you'll be right back, you die!", "Yes I have watched a horror film, but this isn't a horror film now is it?", "Yeah well what if Jason Voorhees is back, huh, then we'll be screwed!", "How about we make out?", AJ breathed heavily and answered "Later", Adam got up and said "I'm gonna see if I can find the others", "Ok". Adam then left the lodge.

Chad Kensington was sprinting full pelt through the woods, one of his flip flops fell off but he didn't care. He was making sure he'd GTFO. Through the trees he could make out the main lodge, breathing heavily he slowed down to a light jog and made his way to the lodge. He opened the door as quietly as he could and ran to the living room, there he saw AJ Mason sleeping cutely on the sofa, he rushed over to her and shook her more hard than he intended to. "AJ, AJ, WAKE THE HELL UP!", she woke up immediantly and sprang up off the couch, her hair askew. "What, what's wrong Chad?", "JASON FUCKING VOORHEES IS BACK, AND HE'S KILLED ROB!", "What, Rob's dead, Jason's back, OH NO! ADAM WENT TO LOOK FOR YOU GUYS!", "WHAT!, WE'VE GOT TO HURRY!". They ran to the door until Chad looked down and saw he was still in his plain black speedos, "Maybe I should change first", Chad ran upstairs, put his clothes he wore earlier on and ran back downstairs. "Ok, let's go save the others" Chad and AJ ran out the front door towards Woodbury Camp.

Meanwhile at Flat Rock Camp, Eric, Kenny and Tina were searching for supplies in a cabin, "Eric, Tina what have you found so far?" asked Kenny, "I have found gas for the boat that we found, Jason should've got rid of this stuff", "Nice Eric, Tina what about you?", "I've found a bat and some first aid spray" , "Ok then, you two can go on the boat, seeing as it only holds two people", "Kenny, no, if anyone deserves to escape it's you", "NO Tina, leave please". Tina went to argue but Eric put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "We have to go, I know it's hard, I mean i'll be leaving Deborah".

Eric and Tina made their way to the boat, Eric put the gas in and started the boat (the prop was already in). As soon as he started it, Jason choke lifted him out of the boat and threw him to the ground, blood was seeping out of his nose. Tina hit Jason as hard as she could with the bat but Jason was ready for it. He pulled the bat out of her hands and grabbed her around the head, she screamed frantically for help, Eric was in too much pain to get up. Jason pulled her head towards the propeller which was spinning at sonic speed. Kenny ran to help but was too late, Tina's head was destroyed by the prop, a giant explosion of blood covered everyone in the vicinity. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kenny smashed the bat right into Jason's hip, "I'LL SHOVE THIS THING SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE!", Eric got up after what seemed like ages and wiped the blood from around his nose.

"HOLY SHIT, TINA!", "It's too late Eric, she's gone, that was a horrible way to die, anyway we don't have time to mourn", "The Jason Voorhees is just lying there, is he dead?", "Of course not, we have to hurry, we'll have a head start". At these words Eric and Kenny ran, remembering Tina and hoping some of them will be able to survive and remember the incident people will call Camp Crystal Blood.

 **TA DA!**

 **Well then readers I hope you enjoyed that chapter and that i'll be seeing you guys again with (if you guys are lucky and if I have enough time) one or two more chapters tomorrow,**

 **Votes are open as to who will die next,**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Tiffany Cox, Adam Palomino, AJ Mason, Brandon Wilson, Vanessa Jones, Eric Lachappa, Deborah Kim, Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Kawaii, Marco, Patrick, Tommy Jarvis (can't be voted for yet), Other hero (can't be voted for yet),**

 **Dead: Rob Dier (pig splitter to face), Tina Cox (Decapitated by propeller),**

 **Buh Bye**


	8. Chapter 8: The other peeps

**Hello again guys,**

 **2 reviews and 2 PM's for chap. 7 so let's take a look,**

 **Kawaii: I think Tina's death was fast paced or atleast show some other peeps while Tina Eric went to the boat**

 **Me: Oh don't worry Kawaii you'll see the others this chapter,**

 **Sparky Pancakemonger: That was a good chapter! I really liked it. I think Jenny should die next.**

 **Me: I'm happy to hear you're one of the people that are enjoying this story, you think Jenny should die next, meh, in the game she's a shit and giggles character (to me) (like Chad) so wait and see.**

 **Kawaii's PM 1: vote adam**

 **Me: Ok so we've got Jenny and Adam wanting to die, btw this will be the last chapter with voting so next chapter won't have votes (I'm gonna randomly select between the two),**

 **Kawaii's PM 2: Tina ( I corrected it for you Kawaii, it wasn't Tiffany) death was neat they should add it to the game**

 **Me: LOL thanks, if I can i'll mail it to the devs and say "HEY GUYSH LOOK I'VE THOUGHT OF A NEW KILL, I NAME THEE PROP KILL!"**

 **Enough talk, TIME TO KILL:**

Brandon was hiding inside a cabin, trying his best to make no noise, knowing that a masked murderer was on the loose. He was all on his own, Rob was dead, he was hoping no one else was dead yet. He was ready in his opinion, he had firecrackers hanging loosely from his shorts pocket, a pocket knife in one hand and a machete shaking profusely in his hand, sweat dripping from his face. He looked at his watch "1:00 AM", it's been half an hour since Rob died. Brandon decided to get moving and left the cabin, he ran north east across the road, hoping to find others.

Vanessa, Tiffany and Jenny were all sitting around a fire in the middle of the woods, Tiffany was in tears, she was hoping that she, Chad and Tina all got out. Vanessa was helping Jenny clean Rob's blood off her, Jenny was still in shock and had goosebumps all over her body. "Vanessa, you act as if nothing's happening, Rob's dead, others might be dead and Jason Voorhees is back", Vanessa didn't respond and continued to wipe blood off Jenny, Tiffany got up from the log she was sitting on and walked over to the two, "We've got to find others before we leave or decide to fight back", Vanessa finally spoke "Tiffany, haven't you heard? Jason is immortal, he keeps coming back, we can never kill him", "But someone has" Jenny said, Tiffany and Vanessa said "Who?" in sync. "I don't know, it was something Jarvis", "J.A.R.V.I.S from Iron Man?" asked Vanessa, "No you stupid tard" Jenny kept clicking her tongue trying to remember his name, she finally remembered, "Tommy Jarvis, that's it", "You mean the guy that killed Jason twice?", "Yeah him, we have a radio in this camp with his frequency on it", "Then we have to find it, now!", "Let's go do that girls" said Tiffany, they ran to find the radio hoping that they can reach it before Jason.

Adam was driving through the camp listening to "XIII by Crazy Lixx", singing along with it. "XIII! FRIDAY NIGHT!". He turned left and carried on up the road, he saw a tall man standing in the middle of the road, Adam blinked twice and saw that the man was still there, the man ran towards the car. "WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU", Adam then realized he was talking shit to Jason Voorhees, he swivelled right and nearly hit Jason, he looked back and sighed with relief, he then looked forward and saw he was about to hit Jenny Myers, "JENNY LOOK OUT!" Tiffany screamed, Jenny looked to see what was wrong and saw Adam in his car coming straight to her. She screamed and sprinted, Adam swivelled left and ended up hitting straight into a tree, Adam flew out of the car's windscreen doing a backflip and snapped his spine (mid back flip on the tree), he fell to the ground, bleeding like hell. "ADAM!" Jenny screamed, running over. She felt for a pulse and felt one, he was still barely alive. Tiffany and Vanessa ran over to help Jenny, Jenny took Adam's jacket off, but as she was about to take his shirt off Jason came and pushed her away from Adam, she scrambles along the floor towards the girls, as she got to them Jason picked Adam up and slammed him over and over on the car, after he swung him for the fourth time he threw Adam to the ground, Adam lay there twitching. The girls didn't have time to think twice and ran off into the darkness, leaving Adam to die. Jason started to chase them but thought not to, he walked back over to Adam and stared at him, then he stared at his axe. He looked back at Adam who was a bleeding pulp by now and swung his axe deep into Adam's chest to finish him off, he pulled hard and the axe came out of him. Jason stepped on Adam's face and ran off into the woods.

Kawaii was running towards a group of cabins, the ones that the other groups of Counselor's stayed in. She ran into the nearest one and saw there before her eye, a horrible mass of dead bodies. Kawaii couldn't handle it and started to throw up, her shoes were covered with yellow liquid that had parts of crisps and chips. She hurled again this time missing her shoes, she curled up into a ball on the floor and started crying, she knew that Marco was dead, he couldn't have survived. She sustained loneliness for a few more seconds when a familiar face came into view. Brandon was looking at the dead bodies, a face of disgust shown. He looked to his left and saw Kawaii, looking up at him. He smiled and walked over to her, trying not to step in the puddle of puck on the floor. He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll get through this, don't you worry" he said, Kawaii looked down at the floor and burst into tears again.

"Hey don't be like that, you have to be brave, you have to be strong", Kawaii looked at him and nodded, she got up and wiped the sick off her face. She picked up a wood axe from a table and walked back to Brandon, "Let's go find the others then Buggzy" she said, Brandon got up and gripped his machete tightly. "Ok, let's go", Kawaii and Brandon proceeded to leave the cabin.

 **So there you guys have it, another chapter**

 **Sorry if you didn't want Adam to die guys, but I randomly selected one with my eyes closed and my cursor was over Adam so yeah, I'm telling the truth now, if I had the game Adam would be one of my mains.**

 **Last time to vote now peeps so hurry:**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Tiffany Cox, AJ Mason, Brandon Wilson, Vanessa Jones, Eric Lachappa, Deborah Kim, Kenny Riedell, Jenny Myers, Kawaii, Marco, Patrick, Tommy Jarvis (can't be voted for), other hero (can't be voted for),**

 **Dead: Rob Dier (pig splitter to face), Tina Cox (Decapitated by propeller) Adam Palomino (Snapped spine, brutally smashed into car, axe to chest).**

 **If I have enough time maybe another chapter will be out today,**

 **Buh Bye**


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped AKA Breaking rules

**Hello everyone,**

 **My b-day is so close I can't wait, BTW I might do a Q &A series for you guys and you guys can ask me questions and i'll answer as much as I can,**

 **3 reviews so let's dive in:**

 **Sparky Pancakemonger: I thought that chapter was great. I think Kenny should die next by head crushing. Keep it up, bro!**

 **Me: Thanks man, I really appreciate the words and I hope you'll enjoy it more, I remember when I only had Kawaii as a reviewer and look at me now.**

 **Kawaii: Wait so the girls left Brandon**

 **Me: No, Brandon was on his own anyway and he found you.**

 **Biggie: NUUUUU ADAM...I vote...Chad.**

 **Me: -_-... WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE THE BEST CHARACTER!? Also thanks Biggie for saying that I'm improving in your response to meh review.**

 **Anyways onto the chapter:**

Chad and AJ were running along the road, both were tired but determined. Chad had a wrench, some firecrackers and his car keys, AJ had a flare gun and a pocket knife. They were nearing what seemed like Adam's car, they saw his car smashed and beside a tree, then they saw him. AJ walked over, not believing what she sees, tears fell down her face, her teeth were chattering and clashing. She crouched low over him and pulled his lifeless body into a lifefull hug. She wept, screaming at the sky. Chad ran over and rubbed his hand on her arm, "AJ it's too late, he's gone" he said, she cried even harder as he said this. After what seemed like hours, AJ stopped crying and they both walked to the nearest cabin, Chad barricaded the door and sat down by the wall. "I just hope the others are ok" he said, AJ walked over to him and sat next to him, she put her head on his shoulder. "Chad, we will get through this right?", Chad took his time to answer, loads more people will die, maybe even him and AJ. "We'll try our best, that's all we've got to do", AJ shuffled herself closer to Chad, Chad proceeded to let her hug into him, they were both tired and upset. Chad could feel something wet making it's way down his arm. He looked to his left and saw AJ crying silently. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, it's ok, Adam would want you to be strong AJ, be strong", AJ wiped her face and shuffled closer to Chad. After what seemed like ages, AJ got up and walked towards the window. Chad got up too and walked to the same window, they both looked out of it, "Hey I saw something move out there", she looked out further. Then a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her out of the window, "CHAAAAD, HEEEELP MEE!" she shrieked, "AJ!", he climbed out of the window but caught his foot on the glass, he fell and winded himself. He could still hear her screaming for help, he got up painfully and ran to where he last heard her screaming, but as he rounded the corner he didn't see AJ or Jason. The screaming stopped, Chad looked around panicking, "What the fuck am I gonna do?, Is she dead?, OH MY GOD WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US!?", he fell on the ground, smacking the earth with his fist. He got up and ran off to the west side of the camp.

Kenny and Eric were resting in a cabin not far from an exit. "Why can't we just leg it outta here?", "Because we wouldn't be able to survive for long nerd, it's miles from here to a town". Kenny was still distressed about Tina, nobody but him know that he liked her. Eric was hoping that Deborah was ok, he was worried because all she usually did was read and not pay attention to anything. Just then Deborah climbed in through a open window, her glasses askew. She put them back on properly and saw Kenny and Eric, she screamed quietly and ran to hug Eric. She was hugging Eric so hard that his face was red. She finally let go and turned to Kenny and gave him a really short hug, she had a few tears in her swimsuit but they were (lucky for her, unlucky for Eric) not rips at rude parts. It must've been branches that cut through the suit. She had nothing but a kitchen knife, clean and stainless. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Tiffany, Vanessa and Jenny were all rushing into the cabin, mud and dirt all over them. They ran into the room where the other three were and sighed with relaxation, Tiffany looked up and said "Hey guys, we just got away from him but to a cost", she looked down with guilt, "We lost Adam out there", Kenny was affected the most by this shocking news, he threw his bat down onto the ground and slammed his hands against the wall. He turned back to Tiffany and said "Tiffany, we've got really bad news too", "What", "Tina, Tina didn't make it", Tiffany's eyes widened, she tried her best to fight tears but failed to do so. She screamed like a baby, tears blubbing down her face. Vanessa put her arm around her and took her to the other end of the room, trying to calm her down.

Then Brandon and Kawaii came into the room unexpectedly. "Hey guys" said Brandon, "We are here to help" said Kawaii, Brandon turned to see Vanessa sitting with Tiffany, Vanessa looked up and saw him, she grinned and they walked over to each other, giving each other a massive hug. They then walked out the room, and proceeded down into the dining room of the cabin, they both looked at each other for a few seconds and then kissed each other violently, Brandon pulled away and took his lifeguard vest off. He walked backwards and pushed open the bathroom door, he went inside, Vanessa following him and closed the door. They fell into another kiss, this time Brandon was sitting on the toilet and Vanessa was leaning forward. Vanessa then broke off and then slowly but surely (to Brandon's delight) took her swimsuit off, she was then standing stark naked in front of him, Brandon grinned an evil grin and took his shorts off, they were now both sexually naked. Brandon sat back down and gestured Vanessa over to him. Vanessa walked on over to him and sat on his knee, she looked at his length and nodded, both of them forgetting about what was happening and were having fun.

Marco and Patrick were running, Patrick still with his handy bat, and Marco wielding a hatchet. They have been running for ages, taking breaks for a bit and then carrying on. They were about to take another break until they saw Chad Kensington running straight towards them with a panic stricken face. They both lowered their weapons and listened to what Chad had to say, "GUYS, AJ HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!", Marco's serious expression changed into a sad one. Patrick looked at him and said "Marco, what's wrong?", Marco didn't answer, he just sat down on the cobble road. Chad took a guess, "Is it about AJ?", Marco shook his head, "Kawaii?" Patrick guessed. Marco hesitated and then said "Yes, it's about her", "What about her?" said Chad, "It's just-just-she's all alone, probably dead by now, she's gotta be thinking I'm dead", Patrick sat down next to Marco, Chad remained standing up. Indeed, Tiffany might be dead by now and she might think he's dead, but there was still hope.

Somewhere deep inside the woods, Jason Voorhees was carrying a unconscious AJ Mason to his decomposed shack. When arriving there, Jason lay AJ down next to the shrine where his mother's decapitated head lay, candles all round it. He could hear her in his head, "You can rest later my beautiful baby boy, but you've got a job to do", her voice then turned stern and needing, "KILL THEM ALL JASON", Jason got frightened by this and moved back whimpering. He then looked back at AJ and then proceeded out of his shack.

 **So another chapter for you guys,**

 **It would've been out last night if I didn't have homework *hisses silently*,**

 **Your votes from last chapter will carry on to the next seeing as no one died in this one,**

 **No more voting is available so the rest of the kills will be my decisions (BTW Brandon and Vanessa are so dead),**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Tiffany Cox, Brandon Wilson, Vanessa Jones, Eric Lachappa, Deborah Kim, Kawaii, Marco, Patrick, Tommy Jarvis, Other hero,**

 **Alive but kidnapped: AJ Mason,**

 **Dead: Rob Dier (pig splitter to face), Tina Cox (decapitated by propeller), Adam Palomino (brutalised).**

 **Another chapter might be out today so stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10: more losses

**Hello there guys,**

 **Good news and Bad news,**

 **Good news: THE SPRING BREAK CLOTHES ARE IN THE GAME!**

 **Bad news: THEY BROKE CHAD :((((((((((((((((((((, HIS LUCK IS NOW 0.**

 **2 reviews from Patrick:**

 **1st review from Patrick: Omg Its me Patrick pls dont kill me XD btw my bday is 25th of September XD,**

 **Me: Wait and see if you die or survive,**

 **2nd review from Patrick: Kill Jenny and Im sad im not in a lot im i dead? hahah jk thx so uc for putting me in i appreciate it :),**

 **Me: No probs Pat, another vote for Jenny and don't worry you're not dead, YET,**

 **Enjoy another chapter guys:**

Brandon and Vanessa were just getting dressed from being bang buddies, Kenny and the others suspect that they were up to something, as the two came into the room they saw the others formulating a plan. They were going to call Tommy Jarvis and kill Jason, they all put their hands together except for Eric. He had hesitated before putting his hand with the others, Kenny turned to see Brandon and Vanessa standing by the doorway. "I was wondering when you two would show again" he said, Brandon blushed and Vanessa looked down at the floor in guilt. They didn't have anymore time to dawdle because Jason showed up out of nowhere and grabbed Brandon around the neck, he didn't have time to scream because as he opened his mouth, Jason snapped his neck. Vanessa was the next to be killed as she got bisected by Jason's machete. All of the others screamed and ran, ran as fast as they could.

Jenny tried to climb out of a window but got grabbed by Jason, his hands all round her leg, she screamed for help but it was no use, Jason pulled her back into the cabin fully, lifted her up and slammed her back onto his knee. She was instantly dead, Jason threw her onto the floor and teleported out of the cabin.

Chad, Marco and Patrick were resting in a cabin not far off from the main lodge, Marco was keeping lookout whilst Chad was looking through the freezer for food and drinks and Patrick was sitting down, juggling a few soft balls. Chad succeeded in finding a pack of crisps and two cans of Coke. Chad gave the packet of crisps to Marco and he and Patrick had the cans of coke. Marco still was feeling quite sad about Kawaii, Chad the same about Tiffany, Patrick said they should move after finishing, he stopped juggling when he said it was time to move.

It wasn't long until they found a cabin with a radio tower, the three rushed in and barricaded both doors. They saw a cb radio resting on a table, Patrick went over to it and saw a note on the top saying "turn frequency to 27.385.1 in case of emergency", Patrick did this and told Chad and Marco to keep lookout for him. He spoke into the radio "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?", a few seconds after Patrick said this a young voice spoke out, "Yes someone is here, w-what's your emergency" the young voice sounded nervous, "Jason Voorhees is back, he's here and he's killing everyone. Please get out here, we need your help", "Ok, let me just speak to my boss", there were footsteps, the young man's voice and then a door opening, after a few more footsteps a older man spoke through the radio, "So you're saying that Jason Voorhees has returned, correct?", "Yes", "And you're sure about this?", "Absolutely", "What's your name?", "Patrick Sanders", "Is anyone with you?", "Yes, my two friends Chad and Marco", "Do you know who I am?", "No, who are you?", "I am the man that has stopped Jason twice", "What's your name?", "Tommy Jarvis". Patrick felt a huge surf of relief, "How long will it take you to get here?", "10 minutes, tops", "Ok, please HURRY!".

Patrick then stopped speaking through the radio and turned to see Marco and Chad were gone. Patrick's face turned to horror and he rushed back outside, there he saw Jason Voorhees fighting Chad and Marco. Patrick rushed over to help but felt a stabbing pain in his leg, he looked down to see his foot caught in a bear trap. He screamed out in pain, and fell to the floor. Chad and Marco, meanwhile, were fighting Jason with all their strength. Chad's wrench split in two and he felt himself being lift up around his neck, Marco swung his axe deep into Jason's back, but Jason didn't even seem to flinch, he dropped Chad who's face was completely red by now and punched Marco so hard he was sent flying into a tree. Patrick was still stuck in the bear trap, the pain making him drift into unconsciousness. Chad looked to see Marco either dead or unconscious sitting and leaning on a tree. Jason turned to Chad and walked straight towards him, Chad scrambled backwards across the floor screaming, he got up and ran straight past Patrick, not even stopping to help. He continued running and ran straight across the road towards another cabin. Jason walked past Patrick who was still struggling with the bear trap and carried on to chase Chad.

Kenny, Kawaii and Tiffany were in a cabin panting and out of breath when they heard a familiar voice screaming and then a smash through the window, they all ran over to the front of the cabin to see Chad lying on the floor, bleeding from the cuts all over his body, but alive. Chad got up and didn't have time to say anything because as he got up, Tiffany ran over to him and pulled him into a soft embrace. Chad put his arms around Tiffany and kissed her on the cheek, then he let go and said as quietly as he could, "Jason found us a-and he knocked Marco unconscious and P-P-Patrick is stuck in a bear trap, what have we done to deserve th-th-this?", Kawaii ran to the other window and opened it as fast as she could, Kenny said "Kawaii, what the hell are you doing? Jason might be out there!", Kawaii said really quickly "My Marco is out there, I need to save him", "Not on your own you can't" said Tiffany, "Well then come with me", Kenny and Tiffany looked at each other but Chad said "She's right, it's my fault him and Patrick are still there".

The four quickly made their way back to Marco and Patrick and saw that only Marco was still there, there was a puddle of blood and a empty bear trap where Patrick was. Kawaii ran as fast as she could to Marco and shook him hard, "Marco! Please, PLEASE WAKE UP!", she shook him harder and he woke up. "Whaaa? K-K-Kawaii?", Kawaii smiled and hugged him really hard, he then moaned loudly with pain. He leaned forwards and Kenny, Tiffany and Chad saw that he was bleeding a lot. Chad looked around to see if there was anything and saw a can of first aid spray next to where Patrick was. He picked it up and walked back to Marco and sprayed some on his back. Marco immediately felt better, "God, that stuff is a miracle", "Yeah, but we had to use the whole lot of it on you" Chad said shaking the can.

Suddenly two throwing knifes lodged itself into Chad's shoulder and his leg. He screamed and fell to the floor, Tiffany ran over to him and tried to calm him "Baby, it's ok, please calm down babe, PLEASE calm down", she couldn't say anymore because Jason picked her up around the head with one hand and thrust his machete straight through her stomach. Chad couldn't believe his eyes as Tiffany fell to the ground next to him, barely alive with a gaping hole in her stomach. Chad crawled over to her, tears streaming down his face, he held Tiffany in his arms, "Please don't leave me, baby", she grew weaker as he said this, Chad pulled her into a kiss, his life with her flashed before his eyes, when he met her for the first time, when she said yes to be his girlfriend, when he stayed at hers, when he picked her up to bring her here, when he first kissed her, when she helped him sleep. He pulled away to see her looking up at him smiling "You were the b-b-b-best thing that happened to me", then before Chad's eyes, the love of his life's life faded away from her eyes. He then screamed into the sky, the rain pouring onto his face, Kenny, Kawaii and Marco were all watching with shock and guilt. He felt himself flare up with anger, he got up ignoring the pain, grabbed the machete that Tiffany had and rushed towards Jason, he was going to kill him.

 **A lot of fatalities in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed some of them,**

 **BTW that was the first sad scene I have ever created and I feel horrible,**

 **There would have been more chapters but I had a Shit ton of homework so you guys are lucky I could get two chapters out this weekend, BTW I did this whole chapter today,**

 **No more voting the rest of the kills are gonna be my picks,**

 **Also Sparky Pancakemonger, fuck it, you are the other hero and i'll call you Sparky,**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Eric Lachappa, Deborah Kim, Kenny Riedell, Kawaii, Marco, Patrick, Tommy Jarvis, Sparky,**

 **Alive but kidnapped: AJ Mason,**

 **Dead: Rob Dier (pig splitter to face), Tina Cox (decapitated by propeller), Adam Palomino (brutalised), Brandon Wilson (snapped neck), Vanessa Jones (bisected), Jenny Myers (broke) Tiffany Cox (machete through stomach),**

 **Buh Bye**


	11. Chapter 11: A hero returns

**Hey there guys,**

 **Sorry for the wait but HERE'S ANUDER CHAPTER**

 **Onto the reviews:**

 **Kawaii: noooooo jenny IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU,**

 **Me: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SENPAI! *screams as he gets murdered***

 **Sparky: Awesome chapter man! Btw thanks for making me the hero, can't wait to see me help Jarvis kick some Voorhees ASS!**

 **Me: No prob buddy, seeing as you were the only one that wasn't in the story, I made my choice to include you.**

 **Onwards to another chaptah, enjoy:**

Chad stabbed Jason with the machete right into his leg, he let go of the machete and took a few steps backwards to see that Jason didn't seem fazed by this. Marco pushed Chad out of the way and hit Jason with the wrench that Chad dropped. Nothing happened, Jason then grabbed Marco by the throat and lifted him inches off the ground, Marco was prepared for this and kicked the machete that was stabbed into Jason. It got lodged in deeper and Jason lost his grip on Marco, Kawaii ran over and grabbed Marco's hand and dragged him into a cabin, followed by Kenny. Chad stayed cradling Tiffany's dead body, "She can't be dead" he thought, "She can't be". He gave up, knowing that she has passed away and closed her eyelids. Then the pain of the throwing knives came back, he shouted in pain and slowly took the one stuck in his arm out. He then started taking the one in his leg out, but before he could finish, Kenny came and lifted Chad onto his shoulders, "Come on man, let's get you out of here" he said. Kenny ran with Chad on his shoulders and helped him climb through the window of the cabin, Kenny then climbed through and looked back to see that Jason wasn't there. Kawaii helped Chad onto a chair and nursed his leg, which was the worst looking of his wounds.

AJ woke up to see that she was tied to the wall, she couldn't properly remember how she got there. She looked left and saw Patrick lying unconsciously on the ground with a gaping hole in his leg. She heard footsteps coming from her right and she closed her eyes to look as if she was still asleep. Jason came into the room, he sat down next to his mother's shrine and dropped his machete. He lackadaisically lay his head next to his mother's and began snoring. AJ opened her eyes slowly and saw Jason lying, cuts, bruises and blood all over him, she saw a bowie knife lying right next to her, she tried her best to shuffle across to it but it was no use. The rope began to cut into her skin, sweat was pouring down her face, she could feel tears falling down her face. She gave up and closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down, then, all of a sudden she could hear two voices, one sounded young and determined whilst the other sounded older and much more mature.

The footsteps grew nearer and she could properly hear what they were saying, "Listen Sparky, this is going to be very life threatening, very hard but promise me you will stay by mine and the kids' side", "I promise with my life sir", "Ok, here's the plan, i'll check in here to see if there's anyone in and you'll stay out here", "But si-", "Do as you're told, here take this", "But this is your signature boomstic- I mean shotgun", "Keep it for now". AJ could then hear footsteps coming into the cabin, she opened her eyes and looked left to see Tommy Jarvis standing by the doorway, pocket knife drawn, looking straight at her. He walked over slowly to her and began to cut at the rope, after several seconds the rope was fully cut and AJ could move again. Tommy put his finger up to his mouth, signalling to be quiet, he then handed AJ the pocket knife and walked quietly over to Patrick and picked him up, he nodded towards the doorway when Jason woke up and saw the three standing, about to leave, he recognized one of them from somewhere, years ago. Then he remembered, the browny blond hair, he checkered shirt, the blue jacket, the skinny jeans. Tommy Jarvis was back, he had another chance to kill him. "RUN" shouted Tommy, AJ, Tommy and Patrick (who was being fireman carried by Tommy) ran out of the cabin and saw Sparky standing with the shotgun drawn, he had a young face, was the shortest of them all and looked quite the same age as AJ. "MOVE!" he screamed, the three moved out of the way as Jason ran out with a spear, Sparky took the shot and Jason fell to the ground. "I GOT HIM, I FUCKING GOT HIM SIR" he shouted, got him he did but killed him he didn't, after he screamed this Jason got up to his feet in seconds. The four ran through the woods in different directions, Jason, feeling pure hatred, followed Tommy and Patrick, this was his chance.

Eric and Deborah were hiding in the same tent, Eric had a deep gash on his cheek because he fell and cut his cheek on a firepoker. They were both exhausted and upset, half of them were dead, the other half probably dying. Deborah was crying, this isn't how she thought this would go, when she came here she wanted to make friends, make people care about her, now people died around her. "Hey, it's ok Debster, I'm here" said Eric, she looked up and smiled sadly, one of her lenses were cracked. She hugged Eric tightly and said "You care about me don't you?", "Of course, with my life. Ever since I saw you I knew you were perfect for me, we have a lot in common", she let go and stared into his eyes, he stared back, she then said "I heard you right fanfic", Eric scratched the back of his head, "Umm yeah I do, mostly about stupid stuff though, like Five Night's at Freddy's, The Boogeyman, Gravity Falls, all that kind of stuff", "I've read some of them", "Really", "Really, they're really good", Eric blushed at this, no one except the girl he loved complimented him. "Thanks" he said, she then moved closer to him, she closed her eyes, he closed his, they moved closer to each- "BZZT BZZT" came the sound of Eric's phone, they both opened their eyes, Deborah moved back, kind of embarrassed. Eric looked at his phone to see a message from Chad.

The message read "Hey nerd, hopefully you're ok, me, Marco, Kawaii and Kenny are ok but we lost Tiffany, who are you with, are you ok and I hope you message back", Eric replied to the message, "Me and Deborah are ok, I'm sorry to hear about Tiffany, you must be very depressed now, where are you anyway, me and Deb are hiding in a tent" he sent the message and put his phone back in his pocket, he heard footsteps growing nearer at a fast speed, Eric got out the tent and saw Tommy Jarvis, carrying Patrick, being chased by Jason, Deborah got out as well. Jason got a throwing knife and was about to throw, "LOOK OUT" screamed Eric, but Tommy didn't have time, Jason threw the pocket knife, Eric dived in the way and took the throwing knife to the head, he fell lifelessly to the floor. Deborah screamed and Tommy stopped running, he looked back and saw the kid, lying on the floor dead, the kid sacrificed himself for him. The girl was lying next to him, crying. She took the knife out of Eric's head and stabbed herself in the heart. "NO" Tommy screamed, two kids died right next to him and he did nothing. Jason carried on the chase and Tommy continued running.

 **Well there's another chapter for you guys,**

 **Sorry for being late (HOMEWORK!),**

 **I hope you enjoyed and another might be out today,**

 **The results:**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, AJ Mason, Kenny Riedell, Kawaii, Marco, Patrick, Tommy Jarvis, Sparky**

 **Dead: Rob Dier (pig splitter to face), Tina Cox (decapitated by propeller), Adam Palomino (brutalised), Brandon Wilson (snapped neck), Vanessa Jones (bisected), Jenny Myers (broken), Tiffany Cox (impaled), Eric Lachappa (throwing knife to head), Deborah Kim (suicide),**

 **Buh bye**


	12. Chapter 12: More stuff happens

**Hello again guys,**

 **Sorry about not posting two chapters on the weekend, i'll try to make sure it won't happen again,**

 **Anyways, ONTO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Kawaii: Why debster ;-; ,**

 **Me: I'M SORRY!**

 **Guest: Pretty damn dark, and honestly really depressing. Why does Deborah always die when a throwing knife involved?**  
 **But all jokes aside, I only have 1 thing to say:**  
 **"I SHOT HIM SIR, I FUCKING SHOT HIM SIR!"**

 **Me: Dark, yes, not as dark as The Exorcist tho (That still gives me creeps), depressing, some people may say that, Deborah always dying with a throwing knife?, I dunno and yes... Sparky shot him.**

 **Onwards:**

Tommy was exhausted, the weight of Patrick and the guilt of two kids dying in front of him was too much. But then again Jason kills a lot of people and he has seen a lot of death. When he was a kid, when he was sent to Pinehurst halfway house, and when Jason came back, but now he was old, his youth was behind him. Jason was nowhere to be seen, he saw a cabin and started to head there when he heard a groan from Patrick, "Uhhhhh... what? Where am I?", Tommy put him down slowly and introduced himself, "My name's Tommy Jarvis, I saved you and this girl from Jason's cabin along with my assistant, Sparky", Patrick tried to get up but shouted with pain, the hole in his leg started to bleed again, Tommy took some Band-Aid out of his pocket and tied it around the hole. "That feels a bit better, I think I can stand" said Patrick, he stood up, shaking a little. He saw if he could jog and he could, but he wasn't quite ready to full on sprint. They went inside the cabin and found gas and a battery. Tommy grabbed the gas whilst Patrick took the battery. "Any idea where the cars are?" Tommy asked, "Yeah, follow me", they left without hesitation.

Chad, Kawaii, Marco and Kenny were all resting in a cabin, Kenny was keeping watch, Kawaii was snuggled into Marco and Chad was lying down on his own, he could see her, Tiffany. She was lying next to him, holding his face, "I love you baby", Chad could feel tears, this couldn't be real, Tiffany was dead, she died in his arms, he didn't care, he closed his eyes and moved closer, their lips touched, their tongues were going to con- "Chad? What are you doing?" said Kenny, Chad opened his eyes and looked up to see Kenny looking at him. "Ummm... I was umm" he started, "Thinking about Tiffany, I know man, I know, I felt the same when Tina-", he couldn't say it, "Let's just try to survive at least, for them". Chad got up, he couldn't sleep, "I'll stay watch, get some rest" he said, he took the axe from Kenny, closed the door and began to cry. What have they done to deserve this?

Then he saw two people running across the road, one was Patrick and the other was- no it couldn't be, it was, Tommy Jarvis is here. "TOMMY, PATRICK! OVER HERE!" he shouted. Patrick looked to his left and saw Chad standing at the window, "Tommy, in here", Tommy hesitated but followed. Chad opened the door and said "Guys, Patrick's all right and Tommy is here", only Kenny heard him as Marco and Kawaii were fast asleep, Kawaii's hand was clutching Marco's crotch. "Let them sleep" said Kenny, Chad saw that Patrick and Tommy both had gas and a battery, "That's my battery" said Kenny "We can use that gas to fill mine up, we can get out of here, WE CAN ESCAPE!, I have my keys", he searched through his pocket to pull out keys for his van. "Alright let's go" said Patrick, Kenny walked over to Kawaii and Marco, "Hey hornyheads, we gotta go", Marco was the first to wake up, he looked down to see Kawaii's head clutching his crotch. He turned a bright shade of pink, and moved her hand off, she woke up after this and saw Marco, "Hiya Marky", "Hi Kawaii" he said awkwardly, "No time to dawdle, let's move" said Kenny.

AJ and Sparky were crouching in the woods, both worried about their friends, "I hope sir's ok" said Sparky, "Same here" said AJ, they sat down in silence, "So was it peaceful here, y'know before Jason showed up?", "Yes" she replied almost immediantly "I had a crush on a guy, pretty sure he liked me too", "What was his name?", "Adam", "Is he-", "YES HE IS", she stood up and stormed to the lake, she walked hip deep inside, "AJ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Sparky, she took her shirt off and threw it onto the sand, she then struggled with taking her trousers off but succeeded after a few seconds, she took her socks off and threw them away, Sparky was blushing a deep crimson, he knew what was happening, he's seen it before in horror films, she was going skinny dipping. She took her bra off, and took her panties off. She then went deeper into the lake and began to swim. Sparky looked away, he did not want to be called a pervert, especially as he's Tommy Jarvis' assistant. After a few minutes he heard a scream, he opened his eyes and saw Jason with his arms wrapped around a naked AJ. "NOOOO!" Sparky yelled, he ran as fast as he could into the lake. She was squirming, trying not to be pulled down. "KEEP FIGHTING!" he yelled, he was almost there. He got there and punched Jason straight in the face, Jason merely tilted his head and kept his grip on AJ, Sparky fumbled around in his pouch for a bowie knife and found one. He stabbed Jason straight in the arm with it, he loosened his grip and plunged down into the water, Sparky wrapped his arm around AJ, trying not to look at her breasts. They got to shore just in time, "THAT WAS A STUPID THING TO DO AJ!" Sparky screamed "YOU DON'T GO SKINNY DIPPING WHEN A KILLER'S ON THE LOOSE!", she put her clothes back on and said "You're right it was a stupid thing to do-", at that second Jason emerged from the lake, a small hole in his arm where Sparky stabbed him. Sparky and AJ ran north from the lake, the darkness of night obscuring their view.

 **Well another chapter for you guys and on a SCHOOL DAY! SEE I can fix stuff, right?**

 **Results:**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, Kenny Riedell, AJ Mason, Kawaii, Marco, Patrick, Tommy Jarvis, Sparky,**

 **Dead: Rob Dier (pig splitter to face), Tina Cox (decapitated by propeller), Adam Palomino (brutalised), Brandon Wilson (snapped neck), Vanessa Jones (bisected), Jenny Myers (broken), Tiffany Cox (impaled), Eric Lachappa (throwing knife to head), Deborah Kim (suicide)**

 **BUH BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13: A death in the family

**Hey guys, how you lovely people doing?**

 **I'm gonna try to post as soon as I can now so look out for more frequent chapters,**

 **Also try to PM me questions for Q &A, I really want to do more,**

 **Anyways ONTO REVIEWS:**

 **Sparky: Hey! Great chapter! That dude who mimicked my reaction to shooting Jason was me, but it didn't keep me logged in. Anyways, great chapter (I've said that twice) and also, I have a question. Why is A.J. so dumb? Isn't she the one that told Adam that doing "it" gets you killed in horror movies?**

 **Kawaii: Sparky aj was depressed if Adam and wasn't thinking straight maybe that's why also is aj running away naked or did she put on all her clothes somehow or did they grab he r clothes but ran and she's still nakd.**

 **Me: So Kawaii answered the question Sparky and she was right, I made AJ skinny dip because she was depressed and she wasn't thinking straight, anyway how is it being a hero, cool? Awesome?**

 **ANUDER CHAPTER:**

Chad and the others were making their way to Kenny's van, armed and ready they arrived shortly and began work. It didn't take long and they got in the van. Kenny was driving, Tommy was in the passenger seat and the others were in the back. "I hope we can find the others" said Marco, "Yeah, ditto here" said Chad. There was an awkward silence as they drove past Adam's dead body and his car, Kenny was the most affected and began to sob. "Hey, stay strong kid" said Tommy "You can't be weak". Tommy couldn't say anything else because Jason was standing in the middle of the road. "TURN!" Tommy shouted, Kenny swerved left and slammed into a rock, his head jerked forwards and he slammed his head on the steering wheel, knocking himself out cold. "KID, WAKE UP!" Tommy shouted but it was no use, Jason was gaining on the van, fast. Tommy got out and ran back onto the road, shouting "JASON, COME AND GET ME! IT'S ME YOU WANT REMEMBER!", Jason paid no attention and opened the van's back door, Marco was ready and swung his axe straight into Jason's chest, the axe split in two and Jason grabbed his leg and pulled. He had no time to shout as he fell and smashed his head on the van's floor. "NOOOO!" screamed Kawaii, "GET AWAY FROM HIM" Chad shouted, he swung his wrench straight into Jason's face and stunned him. Kawaii helped Chad lift Marco back into the van and shut the door. "C'MON CHICKEN SHIT! C'MON YOU PUSSY!" Tommy shouted, Jason got up and looked left straight at his nemesis. He got up and sprinted straight at Tommy, Tommy was ready and dived out the way. He picked up a branch and got into a combat stance, Jason did so as well. They were walking in circles around each other, Tommy swung the branch at Jason but he blocked it, "Come on then, just you and me, like old times" said Tommy.

Chad, Kawaii and Patrick took this chance to escape, Kawaii and Patrick stayed with Marco as Chad went to get Kenny but the door was stuck. "FUCK" he screamed, "COME ON!", but it still wouldn't open, he ran back to Kawaii and lifted Marco onto his shoulders. "What about Kenny?" she asked, "He's stuck" he said, "we gotta hurry" he continued. "This way" said Patrick, they began to run until they heard a scream, they whipped round and saw Tommy bleeding non stop with Jason standing above him. "CHAD, KAWAII RUN!" screamed Patrick, Patrick ran towards the two and swung his firepoker at Jason's legs, it got lodged in and he let go only to see Jason looking at him, his eyes glaring with hatred. "Oh crap" said Patrick, Jason grabbed Patrick around the neck and made him kneel down, he then put both hands inside his mouth and ripped his jaw off.

"PATRICK" Chad screamed, he put Marco down slowly and told Kawaii to stay with him. Chad walked slowly towards Jason who was staring at Chad with no care. His wrench was shaking in his hand, a feeling of rage was deep inside him. He walked until he was face to face with Jason, "You do know that no matter what you do you fuckboy, one day you will stay dead and I mean it", he swung the wrench sideways at Jason's face and took off his mask.

His face was decomposed, with a massive hole where the axe had hit him, veins pulsing rapidly and his right eye down to his nose. "What, what the fuck" Chad said. Tommy finally got up and ran quickly towards Kawaii and Marco, Marco was starting to wake up now but Kenny was still out cold. "uhhhh, my head" said Marco, "It's ok Marky moo, I'm here" said Kawaii, Tommy lifted Marco and he and Kawaii ran to the nearest cabin, Chad meanwhile was still freaking out at Jason's face, Jason took one step forwards and Chad took two backwards, he fell and began to shuffle backwards, trying to get away. He got up and ran to the cabin that Kawaii, Marco and Tommy went into. He dived through the open window, as he did so, Kenny's van blew up, Kenny still inside.

"NOOO" screamed Chad. Another great man, lost. He hugged into Kawaii, who was sobbing as well, Marco walked into the other room and threw stuff around, Tommy looked down in sadness. "Will this ever stop Kawaii?" Chad asked sorrowfully, Kawaii brushed his hair, crying as she did so, they've lost a great deal of friends. Tommy put his hand on Kawaii's shoulder, the three went into the room Marco sneaked into, after opening the door they saw ripped bedcovers, smashed lamps, paintings on the floor and Marco leaning against the windowsill. "Hey kiddo" said Tommy, "As long as we stick together it's fin-", "NO IT'S NOT FINE" Marco shouted, "WHILST WE WERE GETTING KILLED, YOU WERE JUST SITTING ON YOUR ASS, EATING DONUTS AND WHATNOT!", "HEY, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE CAME BACK", "WELL YOU SHOULD'VE", "WHAT, SO YOU THINK I CAN SEE THE FUTURE, WHAT ARE YOU ON", "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU" shouted Chad, "SHOUTING ISN'T GONNA BRING OUR FRIENDS BACK!, WHAT WE NEED TO DO IS KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!", "Marco, he's got a point" said Kawaii.

Then they heard familiar voices outside, "Keep your eyes peeled AJ, he could be anywhere", "No shit Sherlock", "Hey, let's go in here", both of them climbed into the cabin that the other four were in, the four showed themselves, "Chad, Kawaii, Marco?, You're all safe" said AJ, she ran up to Kawaii and hugged her, same with Marco but before she hugged Chad she gave him a rather thoughtful look. "SIR!" said Sparky, "Sparky you're ok" said Tommy. But they didn't have anymore time to celebrate reuniting because Jason grabbed AJ and pulled her away, "NO" screamed Sparky, he hit Jason with a pipe, Jason lost his grip on AJ and stabbed Sparky straight through the heart. "SPARKY!" screamed Tommy, Sparky fell onto his back, coughing up blood, he had seconds left until he died, AJ ran over to him and knelt down, "A-J-J-J *cough* get out of here *cough*", "No, I didn't properly thank you for saving me, twice now", she kissed him on the lips for a few seconds and held his hand. "You are a great person Sparky" she said, by then Tommy knelt down by him, tears were flooding down Sparky's face "Hey sir *cough* p-p-p-please t-take this ta-p-pe", he handed a old looking tape to Tommy, "guard it with your life, and *cough* please watch *cough* it, you were a awesome *cough* old fart", with that Sparky's life faded away from his eyes.

 **Well then guys, another chapter on a school day,**

 **BTW sorry Patrick and Sparky for being killed off but please read till the end, there's a surprise for you made up characters that died at the end,**

 **Results:**

 **Alive: Chad Kensington, AJ Mason, Kawaii, Marco, Tommy Jarvis**

 **Dead: Rob Dier (pig splitter to face), Tina Cox (decapitated by propeller), Adam Palomino (brutalised), Brandon Wilson (snapped neck), Vanessa Jones (bisected), Jenny Myers (broken), Tiffany Cox (impaled), Eric Lachappa (throwing knife to head), Deborah Kim (suicide), Patrick (jaw ripped), Kenny Riedell (blown to smithereens), Sparky ( stabbed through heart),**

 **BUH BYE GUYSH**


	14. Chapter 14: The finale

**Hi again guys,**

 **First off, I'm so happy we have a release date for Part 4 Jason, the new map and Chuck from part 3 as a confirmed character, NEXT FREAKING FRIDAY, I'm hoping the other new counsellor is Trish Jarvis, go check out their twitter page and their website for more details,**

 **4 FECKIN REVIEWS FOR CHAP 13:**

 **Swooce: Interesting chapter, and again some decent development. Also, new chapter up,**

 **Me: Thanks again Swooce (nice name change btw) and nice chapter but Chad died :(,**

 **Kawaii: Sooooo jason gonna die :D so aj or kawaii gonna do the mother sweater Well rip kawaii,**

 **Me: Yes we are killing Jason and also you might survive,**

 **Guest: Ioooooh so is aj naked still or did she somehow put on all her clothes fast or did they grab her clothes and she's running naked,**

 **Me: She put her clothes on,**

 **Sparky: I DIED! It was for the greater good, and at least A.J. didn't die. (Btw A.J. us my 3rd favorite character, so thanks for making me kiss a girl who was depressed about somebody she liked dying, I guess...) Either way great chapter!,**

 **Me: Sorry for making you be killed off but you died a hero, I mean you saved AJ twice so no wonder I made her kiss you.**

 **BRACE YERSELVES:**

"No" said Tommy, tears in his eyes, AJ was weeping, Chad was frozen to the spot, Kawaii was hugging Marco and Jason was standing still with rage, vengeance was his. Tommy picked up Sparky's pipe with a shaking hand and got up slowly, he looked over in Jason's direction and saw that he was looking straight at him. Jason tilted his head and walked outside still looking at Tommy, "Tommy, don't do anything you're going to regret" said Marco, Tommy looked at him, his expression was an evil smile, "Killing him isn't something i'll regret" he said. He walked outside and saw Jason on the road, standing with his back to him and watching the moonlight seep through the trees. He turned around and saw Tommy standing a few metres away from him, Jason lifted his machete with one hand until it was over his head, Tommy went into a combat stance as well. Tommy looked left and nodded at the four, signalling that he was distracting Jason for them. They all climbed out one by one, AJ took a bit until she left Sparky's body, Tommy walked forward a few steps, Jason did so as well until they were body width apart, Jason swung his machete at Tommy's hip but Tommy sprung backwards, he countered Jason's attack with a swing to the head, Jason fell to the ground, dropping his machete. "I thought you were better than this asshole, what happened?", Jason got up quickly and kicked Tommy's chest, Tommy fell to the floor this time, Jason shook his head, mocking Tommy. Tommy scrambled backwards and got up, he began running in the direction the others went, "COME AND GET ME!" he shouted. Jason began to run after him, he was going to try not to let him get away again.

Chad, Marco, Kawaii and AJ were all hiding in a four man tent, Kawaii was crying in Marco's arms, AJ was sitting opposite them with her head in her arms and Chad was resting, Chad was seeing her again, this time she was sitting in front of him singing a song that they both liked, a simple melody and her voice was beautiful, he missed her so much, he'd give anything for her, ANYTHING. Marco rested his head on Kawaii's and started brushing her hair to calm her and AJ seemed as if she was asleep. "I'm going to go pee, Tommy's still distracting Jason so i'll be fine" said AJ, she got out of the tent and went to a bushy area, she began to pee but as she was peeing she heard a voice, "GET OFF ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH" came Tommy's voice, then she saw Jason with Tommy Jarvis squirming on his shoulder, Jason looked left and saw AJ finish peeing, she was frozen to the spot, Jason threw Tommy onto the ground and headed towards AJ, she pulled her trousers back on but was too slow, Jason swung his machete straight into her neck and spun her around letting go of the machete whilst doing so, she fell to the ground with the machete hanging limply from her neck.

Jason picked it back up and walked back to where Tommy was and saw that Tommy was surrounded by the other three, "You won't get away with this" said Marco, "Not whilst I'm still alive" said Kawaii, "And we'll make sure you stay dead" said Chad, Chad and Marco ran forwards, Marco with a fire poker and Chad with a frying pan, Jason blocked Chad's attack and pushed him away but Chad was only a distraction because Marco lodged the fire poker straight into Jason's face, he fell to the floor face first which lodged the fire poker deeper into his skull. Marco pulled it out and began swinging it at everywhere he could hit, "DIE, DIE, DIE, JUST FUCKING DIE!", after a few more swings he walked backwards, puffing and panting to see Kawaii run up to him and hug him very hard, Marco hesitated but kissed her, Chad was helping Tommy up, Tommy's leg was badly injured. As Chad looked at Marco and Kawaii it reminded him of himself and Tiffany, he smiled knowing that they would now be happy.

"You did good kid" Tommy said to him, "Pfft, nah, he did better" Chad said pointing at Marco, they stopped kissing now and were still hugging. Marco and Kawaii walked back to Chad and Tommy, "So what do we do now?" Kawaii asked, just then a police woman, man and a police dog came round the corner, "Well then" said the woman, "After this horrific incident we are going to have to take you four into questioning, I hope you don't mind". The four followed them to a few police cars and went into separate ones, Chad and Tommy in the one with the woman and Kawaii and Marco in the one with the man. The cars left the campsite, passing a lot of ambulances that would cart the dead into the morgue. "It's over it's finally over" said Tommy, "Jason's home".

 **Well then guys, I very much hope you enjoyed this, it was a lot of fun to make,**

 **Don't miss the epilogue,**

 **The survivors: Chad Kensington, Kawaii, Marco, Tommy Jarvis,**

 **In memory of: Rob Dier (pig splitter to face), Tina Cox (decapitated by propeller), Adam Palomino (brutalised), Brandon Wilson (snapped neck), Vanessa Jones (bisected), Jenny Myers (broken), Tiffany Cox (impaled), Eric Lachappa (throwing knife to head), Deborah Kim (suicide), Patrick (jaw ripped), Kenny Riedell (blown to smithereens), Sparky (stabbed through heart), AJ Mason (machete to neck),**

 **BUH BYE :DDDDDDDDDDD**


	15. Epilogue and Credits

**Welcome one and welcome all to the epilogue,**

 **1 review for chapter 14 (as I'm writing this):**

 **Sparky: Noooo! Both stories that I'm reading ended on the same day. Hopefully you can make another Friday story soon, but I will say this was a great story! Also, isn't the fire poker the worst weapon in the game?**

 **Me: I'll make another F13 story after my next one which is Hunger Games, go check that out when it's up if you want to, also yes IPS it is, that's why I made The Swooce's character kill him with one so Jason's death was a humiliating one,**

 **BRACE YOURSELVES FOR (MAYBE) THE FEELS:**

Chad was first to be questioned when they arrived at the station, he went into a small room with the woman that brought him and Tommy here and a man he didn't see before. "Sit" said the man, Chad sat down and the man sat down on the opposite side of the table, a security camera was watching everything. "So tell me" said the man, "About what happened and how", Chad hesitated but decided to tell the truth, "Well it all just happened really, we were doing what all teenagers do at camp, y'know, sex is ed, dope is smoke, all that kinda stuff", the man only nodded his head, Chad carried on, "We all went down to have a beach party, most of us were there, and then after our flexing competition our friend Rob tried to go back to the main lodge until Jason came out of no where and-", he couldn't carry on.

"It's ok" said the man, he turned his head to the woman and said "Take him out please", the woman took Chad out of the room, next up was Marco, "So then, explain to me how this incident happened" said the man, "Did Chad tell you about the beach party?" Marco asked, "That young man?" said the man, "Yes he did", "Well I wasn't at the party, I was taking a walk with Kawaii, the girl out there, until Jason showed up, I took a throwing knife for her, I was going to die until a guy named Patrick saved my life, he died trying to save Tommy, the other guy out there", "Ok" said the man, "Anything else?", "Well we all know that Jason killed a lot of people, it's a miracle anyone got out, we had to suffer a lot of friends dying" said Marco, "Ok" the man said again.

He turned to the woman and said the same thing as last time, "Take him out please", the woman took Marco out and she then brought in Kawaii, "So then, Kawaii is it?" the man asked, "Yes" said Kawaii, "Funny name", "I know", "Well then" the man said, "Explain to me what happened", "It was horrible, both of my best friends died, Marco out there, he saved my life loads of times, there isn't really much to explain except that Jason killed all of my friends, if it wasn't for Tommy we'd be-", she started to sob, tears trickled down her face.

"It's ok Kawaii" said the man, he once again turned to the woman and said "Take her out please", the woman took Kawaii out and last but not least Tommy Jarvis came into the room and sat down. "Ahhhh Mr. Jarvis" said the man, "This is, what, the fourth incident that you've survived?", "Yes" he said, "And it's most probably not the last", "What do you mean by that Tommy?", "I mean that Jason one day will come back again and you know it, he just won't die", "Anyone you cared for die this time?", "Yes", "Who was it?", "My assistant Sparky", "How did he die?", "BY JASON OF FUCKING COURSE" Tommy was on his feet, "WHO THE FUCK ELSE BY? CHAD?", "Calm down now Tommy or we'll be forced to take you down", Tommy sat back down and grunted, "Anything else?" the man asked, "No" said Tommy.

"Ok then" the man turned for the final time to the woman and said "Take him out please", after all of them had finished they were sent back home, Chad first off went to Tiffany and Tina's house and explained to their dad what happened, "GET OUT OF HERE!" their dad screamed after Chad finished explaining, Chad then went back home and met his mother and father who were absolutely amazed that Chad was alive, his mother was weeping and his father was surprised.

Marco now stayed at Kawaii's house from now on, they started dating and were happy, Kawaii's parents were happy with who she chose to be with and couldn't be more happy that the two got out alive, Marco and Kawaii stayed in contact with Chad who was having a break and was still sad about Tiffany, one day when they all went out together they crossed Tommy who was trying to hire a assistant, Marco stepped up for the job and Tommy was very grateful.

Not much changed for Tommy except that Sparky was gone, he still talked to his sister Trish who was having a baby and his girlfriend Megan Garris was happy that he was safe, after Marco accepted to be Tommy's new assistant Tommy trained Marco as hard as he could, Marco did push ups, target shooting, combat training and loads more, they all were now happy. But one day and they know it will come, Jason Voorhees will come back stronger than ever.

 **MY FIRST STORY COMPLETE!**

 **I'm so happy right now and I hope you guys enjoyed it,**

 **Next up will be a Hunger Games story and after that another F13 story, be sure to check the Hunger Games one out.**

 **I'm very thankful to these people that helped me make this enjoyable, thank you:**

 **Kawaiichespin,**

 **The Swooce,**

 **The Sparky Pancakemonger,**

 **Patrick Sanders,**

 **Credits:**

 **Chad Kensington as himself,**

 **Tiffany Cox as herself,**

 **Tina Cox as herself,**

 **Kenny Riedell as himself,**

 **Jenny Myers as herself,**

 **Eric Lachappa as himself,**

 **Deborah Kim as herself,**

 **Brandon Wilson as himself,**

 **Vanessa Jones as herself,**

 **Adam Palomino as himself,**

 **AJ Mason as herself,**

 **Rob Dier as himself,**

 **Kawaiichespin as Kawaii,**

 **The Swooce as Marco,**

 **Patrick Sanders as himself,**

 **The Sparky Pancakemonger as himself,**

 **Thom Mathews as Tommy Jarvis,**

 **If dis were a film the most noted music that would be used would be:**

 **Part 9 Jason's theme (from game),**

 **Part 3 Jason's theme (from game),**

 **Savini Jason's theme (from game),**

 **Here we go again (from Friday the 13th part 6 Jason Lives),**

 **Pseudo Echo- His eyes (for credits)**

 **BUH BYE! :DDDD**


End file.
